


Waltzing Among Books

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: Timari January 2021 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Timari - Freeform, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug), Timari January 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: Marinette keeps visiting a bookstore nearby her school in hopes of finding the courage to speak to the guy she always finds there.-For Timari January 2021 - Day 17: Bookshop Au
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086449
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Waltzing Among Books

She wondered if she looked like an utter fool, standing in front of the same bookcase for the last ten minutes when clearly, she didn’t need anything else from it...except time.

Marinette turned her head ever so slightly to see the guy standing at the other aisle of the bookshop, quickly going back to searching for a novel for her English class when she saw him about to turn her way.

She found  _ Moby Dick  _ ever so interesting, picking up  _ A Midsummer’s Night _ next, only then realizing it was one of the books she needed for her class.

She shifted her gaze, only to find that the he was no longer there, a tiny sigh escaping her.

Ever since she started her first semester at Gotham University, Marinette found herself constantly going to the bookstore nearby for workbooks, textbooks and novels for her classes. Sometimes, she would even do her work there, settling in a corner and reading the books then and there. She loved the quietness of the shop, the smell that would waft whenever she would turn the page of a freshly printed book.

But of course, that wasn’t the only reason she came here.

It was during her third trip to the bookstore that she saw  _ him. _

He always sported a black cardigan under hero merch in the form of a Superboy bomber jacket or a Superman inspired coat. Sometimes it wasn’t even hero merch, but just a black peacoat.

His hair was always perfectly parted ever so slightly off the middle, his hair softly framing his face. For a guy with long hair, it certainly had a nice shine to it, the tips of it ever so wavy, Marinette often wondering what it would look like if she were to have the opportunity to style it her way. 

To be able to comb her fingers through his hair, combing it backwards and styling it with a bit of gel, letting it naturally sway to the si-

Heat creeped to her cheeks, Marinette instantly crouching towards the floor, pretending to look for another book.

Each time she came to this store, she always managed to find him looking for novels as well, wondering if he was also a student at Gotham University, only to cross that idea out when she overheard him tell someone on the phone that he found the book they were looking for. 

Sometimes he would just be an aisle over, sometimes she would be able to see him from the corner she was sitting at, but every single time, he was within her view.

It kinda became the highlight of her visits, almost like reliving her first crush all over again - the giddiness and all that, that is.

At first, she thought it was mere coincidence, but judging by the majority of times she’s seen him here, she knew this was a cruel game from the Gods. 

They knew she wouldn’t be able to gather the courage to talk to him, even if this was the umpteenth time seeing him here.

Sighing, Marinette got back up, turning to actually look for another textbook when she crashed into someone, causing her to stumble back, only for a hand to wrap itself around her waist, catching her.

Placing her hands on the person’s chest to prevent herself from slamming into them again, Marinette immediately began to apologize, only to trail off when she lifted her gaze to see who she had bumped into.

From afar, she always thought his eyes were a royal blue, but being this close to him, she saw how much softer the hue truly was. It was more steel than royal.

To be honest, Tim didn’t think this plan would work this well...or rather his unplanned plan working this well.

He had been wanting to talk to her for nearly a month now...okay its been two...three?

Definitely two.

He first spotted her two months ago, while on an errand for Alfred. Or rather, Demon Spawn.

Damian needed a copy of  _ The Scarlet Letter _ for one of his classes, but the idiot had forgotten to get a copy so of course, Tim was tasked with retrieving one for him. 

Finding out that other students had also forgotten to get one, Tim wasn’t able to find a copy anywhere, except at this bookshop called Ly, a shop tucked away in an alleyway.

While Tim was suspicious of it, he realized that the reason behind it’s secrecy was due to the aesthetic of the place itself. A two story shop with a rustic feel and window ledges to sit and read the books. Corners were empty, but every now and then, you would see someone sitting there, leaning against their bag with a laptop or book in their hand…

That’s when he saw her.

Her hair rested softly at her shoulders, a pen balanced between her pink lips, brows furrowed as she looked at the laptop in front of her. One moment her bluebell eyes were shrouded in frustration before it lit up so brightly. Like that of a child who laid eyes on a piece of candy. 

She quickly typed away, taking the pen out of her mouth before writing something down on the notepad beside her before going back to work. 

Something about seeing her hyper focused in her work caused something to stir in Tim, something in Tim being captivated by this girl who he had never seen until that day. 

Ever since then, Tim kept coming into the bookstore every two days, in hopes of seeing her again. Of course, he could’ve just easily set cameras to know when she would be there...but something told him that was a bad idea.

On the days she would appear, Tim tried to find a way to get her attention, but would often fail. Sometimes she would be with a friend or only pick up an order before leaving. He would try to stay for as long as he could for an opening, but just when an opportunity arose, Bruce would call in or sometimes Dick, either one needing his urgent help. Reluctantly, he would go.

There were times he tried to approach her, only for her to completely disappear, leaving him with the only option to leave. 

But that didn’t stop him from trying.

Tim vowed to keep trying until he decided to do the most cliche thing in the world to get her attention: bump into her.

And it actually worked. 

As he watched the girl apologize and fluster over the accident, Tim felt like the wait was worth it.

“Tim.” He cut off, causing the girl to stop.

“I’m sorry...what?”

“Tim. My name is Tim. What’s yours?”

“Ma...Marinette.” She softly said, Tim feeling himself drowning in her voice.

“Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee? My treat.” He quickly added, watching as a smile found its way onto her lips.

“I’d love that.”


End file.
